Youko's Sister
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: Urimeshi Team is returning for another year at the Dark Tornament. The mysterious fifth member may have something to do with the fact that Kurama is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Editing because my writing style has improved slightly since I started this Fic.

Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke waited semi patiently for Koenma to arrive. Botan had brought them to the Spirit Realm because apparently there was something of great importance they needed to attend to. Just then Koenma in his teenager form walked through the door. "Hello, I have a proposition for you."

"We're listening, Koenma, otherwise we would not be here." Kuwabara said impatiently.

Koenma cleared his throat and everyone subconsciously leaned in to hear what Koenma had to say, "You have been invited back to the Dark Tournament. Normally I would disregard this but one of the prizes this year is Kage no Iki."

Koenma looked directly at Kurama and Kurama suddenly stood straighter, "How did they get their hands on that weapon? It was sealed by Youko Ijōna upon her death."

"I have no idea, but that is why you will be fighting in this year's tournament." Koenma said.

"Are you sponsoring our team this year again?" Kuwabara inquired.

Koenma shook his head, "No, but someone else has offered to be you sponsor and they have even taken care of getting a fifth and replacement member. They even signed you up and paid for everything including rooms for when your wife, girlfriends, and sister come over."

"When will we meet the fifth member?" Yusuke asked bored.

Koenma gave a half smirk, half smile, "Why, she has been in the room for the past minute." Suddenly the whole room was tense because not one of the disbanded Reiki Tantei had felt any unfamiliar youkia or reikia enter the room.

"I'm not going to attack you." Came a smooth and distinctly feminine voice from behind Kuwabara which Kuwabara spun around to face. Everyone except Koenma also turned to face her. She gave off the air if a practiced fighter though no one could read her power level. "Hello," she said pleasantly, "I'm Rose and I'll be your fifth member of the team." Kurama could not shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere even though he did not know any females with white hair.

"And now all that is left to do is leave." Koenma said cheerfully. "Your sponsor has a portal waiting to take you to the island. Don't worry, I already have letters sent to your families explaining where you'll be for awhile." He nodded to Botan who waved for them to follow her which they did. When they arrived at the portal Rose stepped though followed by Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, with Hiei bringing up the rear.

* * *

I plan on redoing most of the other chapters too, but that might take awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is the second edited chapter.

* * *

After they exited the portal the Reiki Tantei took a quick glance at Rose, she was unaffected by portal travel suggesting the she was familiar with portal travel. Rose had adopted a bored facial expression even and showed no signs of negative effects of the portal that humans usually showed after portal travel. "So," Kuwabara started attempting to break the awkward silence that had descended on the Reiki Tantei and their temporary team mate, "Are you human or demon?"

Rose smiled at Kuwabara's awkward question, even after the destruction of the barrier between Makai and Ningenkia it was still hard to safely discuss whether one was a human or demon. "Depends on whose opinion you ask. I have been referred to as a demon by humans and a human by demons." This was only a half truth demons had never called her a human; some had even gone as far as calling her a disgrace to demon kind.

"So your part demon but mostly human?" Yusuke asked, curious as to whether he was in the presence of another half-breed.

"No, my status as human or demon is lost, so I am stated as a being of no class in official records. It is generally assumed by the people I chose to associate with that I am most likely from the Makai realm originally." Rose said attempting to close this avenue of discussion.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "By people you chose to associate with are you also referring to the replacement member and the one who paid for our entrance?" Rose was saved by answering when they arrived at the hotel. The portal had dropped them off close to the hotel but not in it.

The hotel greeter destroyed any attempt to continue on that venue of conversation by greeting them, "Hello, Team Urameshi, please follow me to your rooms." She then made sure that the team followed her to the rooms. There were two rooms which were explained by the greeter, "Your benefactor specifically asked for two rooms, I hope these met your requirements. If anything does not meet your standard please let the front desk know." The Reiki Tantei were surprised by the hospitality, the last time they had been there they had been treated much differently.

"What time are the rules explained, miss?" Rose asked politely to which the hotel greeter flushed.

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock, Vern-sama." The hotel greeter said looking at her feet apparently embarrassed by Rose's question.

Rose moved closer to the hotel greeter, "I told you to call me Rose, Sakami-chan." Rose seemed slightly amused by the reaction she was getting. "Besides I promised Kamaru that I would help at the banquet tonight. So lead me to the kitchen." Rose and Sakami were now seemingly oblivious to the presence of the others.

Sakami started to walk away talking to Rose when she suddenly yelled back, "One room for males on for females, Rose has her own room here."

Kuwabara and Yusuke watched them walk away but it was Hiei surprisingly who voiced his opinion on the matter, "That is unusual."

Kurama agreed, "Rose seems comfortable with the hotel staff, it is possible she had participated in another tournament hosted here or her employer is highly familiar with the hotel owners."

It was Kuwabara's mournful, "Why are all the good girls taken or lesbian (1)?" That brought the out of their discussion and made them aware that they were standing in the hotel's hallway.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara but before Hiei could point out that Kuwabara was currently dating his sister Yusuke said, "We should retire and talk more in depth about Vern Rose."

Yusuke then disappeared into one of the rooms Sakami had said were theirs. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei quickly followed Yusuke into the room which was much more lavishly decorated then the ones they had stayed in before. The color theme was silver and red which was odd but that was eclipsed by the sheer size of the room. It had five beds all king size in the bedroom which had a kitchenette and a living room attached. "Now where is the bath room?" Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke was quickly looking about and he heard Kuwabara's question. "Over hear, Kuwabara." He almost shouted Kuwabara walked over and his jaw dropped. It was not just a bathroom but a divided room that had a hot tub and squatting toilet. (2) The window above the toilet overlooked a forest and you could faintly see the battle arena in the distance. The doors beyond the hot tub opened into a veranda which had multiple types of ivy and roses curling along it.

Kurama, who had walked in behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, opened the doors and knelt beside the flowers. He then stood up and faced Yusuke and Kuwabara with a frown on his face, "This particular type of rose and poison ivy are only found a small part of Makai forests. They should not even be able to grow in this part of the realms."

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all exchanged glances and Yusuke whispered, "Someone knows who we are and who you where, Kurama. Any ideas?" Yusuke was looking at Kurama but he was addressing the whole group.

Kuwabara frowned, "I don't feel as though we have walked into a trap though. Is it possible whoever it is harbors no malicious intent? Plus, whoever it is got our numbers wrong." Yusuke suddenly got a thoughtful look in his eye.

"If there is five beds here and five beds in the other room, they expect ten of us; Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Koenma, Rose and myself to sleep in these rooms." Yusuke said and Kuwabara protested.

"Rose isn't going to sleep on these rooms she's got her own and I don't think Koenma is going to either." Kuwabara said, "Which lends itself to the conclusion that they do expect ten guests five of each gender, so the replacement member is a male or female and our benefactor must be the other gender."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara like he was an idiot and said, "I highly doubt that our benefactor will actually stay with us, and out replacement member is probably not going to appear until one of us dies."

"So they have our numbers off by two, that doesn't mean much if they plan on killing us." Kurama reminded the team.

* * *

(1) Just because Kuwabara thinks Rose is lesbian does not mean that she actually is. She is actually bi but I can't tell you which gender she mated without ruining the story.

(2)I believe in Japan they have this kind of toilet instead of your typical English toilet, please tell me if I'm wrong.


End file.
